The Story of Us
by Mohilu
Summary: THE STORY OF US is about two childhood friends in a modern day story of love and friendship. Alanna goes through just a few confusing days to figure out if Daniel; the jock, best friend, childhood friend, old crush play boy kind of guy is the one for her or if her best friend's old heart break, soon to be boyfriend, handsome cute, spunky boy is her new found love.


**INTRODUCING CHARACTERS:**

_Alanna_- The main character in this story, Daniel's love interesting and his and Jolie's childhood friend.

_Daniel_- The third main character in the story, Alanna's love interest and her and Jolie's childhood friend.

Jolie- The second main character in the story, also Daniel's and Alanna's childhood friend.

Jason- The supporting character of the story, Jolie's love interest.

**I guess I'm weird.**

Because truth be told, I'm different depending on where I am. Not like I'm changing appearance, but more like my personality changes; one minute I'm outgoing and hyper, next I'm quiet and give people the clod shoulder. For example, at school I'm a wallflower-unlike Jolie my bestie, who yes is a beauty but whats different about us is she's the outgoing one at school. But if I'm with people I'm comfortable with, well thats different story. I'm also weird because instead of talking with the popular kids I would rather write, read or draw and listen to music, but thats only if Jolie and my other bestie Daniel can't hang out. Daniel is two years older than both me and Jolie. But we all grew up together, Daniel always protected us from other kids who were picking on us.

I could go on and on about how weird and different I am, but there would be no use or reason for it. I'm more of a rational thinker, I think before I do things. Some people may think that makes you a wimp and boring person for not taking risks, but I don't think so. I think it means you're smart-and I'm not just saying this because I'm like that. But because its true or at least in my experience. One time when Jolie, Daniel and I were about to have an acorn war right next to 's living room window-basically like a wall of glass. When I decided not to, next thing you know they make two foot long cracks in the window-wall. And I had fun laughing at them when they got caught, but I helped them in the end be her house cleaners for two months. My point is, sometimes its better to think than to act first.

As I'm sitting in the passenger seat of my moms green Honda, my head nodding to the bounce of the car driving down the street my school is on listening to Matt and Kim Let's go, the amount of teenagers increases. The car comes to a stop waiting for the bus in front of us to let all the students get off. I sit there waiting when I see two familiar shapes in the corner of my eye, I turn and see Daniel riding his black mountain bike, wearing a casual outfit: jeans that are a little baggy and are dark blue. Then a baggy black sweatshirt and a dark blue and orange back pack. But behind him is Jolie holding onto his back pack wearing roller blades and her light pink skirt flowing behind her, some parts sticking to her black leggings. All this is matched with her jeans jacket and brown shoulder bag. I laugh at their entrance on the first day of school.

"Did you say something honey?" My mom asks pulling the car up to the curb of the side walk in front of my school.

"Nothing, I was just laughing at Jolie and Daniel. Thanks for the ride mom, love you." I say opening the car door and getting out.

"Love you too honey! See you later! Have a good day!" I close the door and wave, then turn around and see Daniel and Jolie rolling towards me. Daniel comes to a stop and Jolie rolls around him.

"Hey!" She says brushing her pink bangs out of her big eyes. She has had pink hair since 7th grade when she saw a movie with a girl in it with pink hair and she thought she should give it a try. Daniel and I thought it would be a bad idea, but it wasn't. Short hair to her shoulders she's adorable and beautiful.

"Hey you goofballs." I walk over and elbow Daniel in the ribs gently, he looks down and gives me a big warm smile as his shaggy brown hair falls just shy of his eyes. He has short chocolate brown hair, that I've always loved. It looks so soft I've wanted to touch it for so long. He's a big guy, my head only reaches his shoulders as well as Jolie, but then again he is a foot ball player.

"I think you mean 'hey you really cool awesome people that I want to be like!' right?" He says giving me the crooked grin that makes my heart race, makes the butterflies fly in my stomach and my cheeks burn. And I'm pretty sure the red is seeable even on my caramel skin, which I'm not that fond of. But like Jolie said I'm not as easy to sunburn like Daniel and her who have pale skin. At first it looks like he saw my reaction to his smile, and if I blinked I would have missed the whole jumble of facial expressions; Pain, regret and something else that I don't quite understand what it is. But with that he quickly looks away and leaves me standing there... Confused.

_Did he understand what that meant? Oh god I hope not!_

I think to myself watching him put his bike away in the bike racks, and Jolie puts her last high top converse on. She looks over to me and walks over clearly understanding what happened.

"Hey, c'mon, lets go, everything will be fine. Promise." She says putting her arm over my shoulders I nod a little, giving her a weak smile.

"Yeah. Okay." We walk into the school, now loosing Daniel in a huge crowd of teens all bustling around, trying to get to one another after the hot summer months of not seeing each other. Jolie and I get pushed around a little, but we keep our own and make it to homeroom.

Jolie and I make our way to the back row of desks, sitting next to each other, the homeroom teacher introduces himself also saying that he's the history teacher, his name is . He walks down the isle handing our class schedules to us. When Jolie and I get our classes we both compare and see that we both only have History together and one elective. Great, now I'm separated from my best friend. The rest of homeroom goes through this whole speech of being first years, and how we will want to rebel but in the end that will only bring _us _down and not _them_. When the first bell rings we all get up and rush out happy to not have to spend another minute with .

Once out of the crowded door way to History I check my schedule and see that I have Math Algebra1 for first period in room 341. This day just couldn't get any worse. I'm horrible at Math, but then again I do have a small case of dyslexia when it comes to Math. And this then leads me back to thinking about Daniel, 'cause he would always help me with Math. He may seem like a 'bad boy' and he _is_,no doubt about that, but he is also a genius which isn't fair since he doesn't give a hoot about school, all he cares about is girls and sports (which will most likely be how he gets a scholarship to a great school–the sports, not the girls or his great brain) but really, he shouldn't be the one to have a great brain. He should give it to the needy who lack the intelligence. But other than Math I guess I'm good at scholarly issues. I mean I'm great at English, I got bumped up two grades worth of English once in first grade and the second was last year. But that's all. Or at least I wish I was like Jolie who gets good grades while having a social life and looks stunning each day.

As I walk through the halls I hear the excited chat of people talking about their summer and how much they missed each other, and this makes me want to be with Jolie in more classes and already miss her. Then I stop and realize that I really need to get more friends if I already feel this way. I finally make it to my first core class, I take a seat in the third row of four in all. I take out my note book and mechanical pencil then sit there and watch as the rest of class settles into their seats. I look to the front of the class to see what time it is, then scan the room to see how many kids are in the room, when one boy with golden blonde hair catches my eye. I feel like I know him, but can't pin down from where or how. He's in the front row, so one row away from me, he's joking with another boy-Parker; I'll be honest I can't remember his first name and he was in two of my classes last year, Jolie had a _major _big crush on him. I on the other hand didn't find anything all that great about him, he is good looking I'll admit that, with his dirty blonde hair, white skin, green eyes and fairly tall. But the problem is that he _knows _that he's good looking and so uses it to his fullest-yes some people I respect for that 'cause they would use it wisely, but like Daniel, Parker uses it so he's known for... well one nighters. One thing Parker does that Daniel I hope will never do is cheating. And yet he still gets girlfriends. _This _is what I call a big time jerk. Any way, I finally talked Jolie into not dating Parker. Which lemme tell you, is like the hardest thing to do in the book of '100 Hardest things to do in the World' which might not even exists, but if it did talking Jolie out of dating a play boy would be number one. Anyway that was around the end of last year. When summer came we did our usual routine of staying at home and lounging around in A/C all day or playing in her backyard pool and going to Daniels' foot ball games. Then we would go to Jolies family vacation home in Cape Cod, go to late night parties, go to the beach and lastly look for boys to date or flirt with while there, which Jolie managed to do in the first two days we were there-one for me and one for her. Which she feels like was love for life and she's still hung up on him. Then we would come back to Cambridge for the rest of the summer. As I was saying this guy kinda reminds me of him. As blondie's talking to Parker he keeps turning his head just a little, enough for me to keep staring at him, daring him to turn his head and show me his full face. But as class goes on, it seems like that wont happen, and all through class it bugs me. The bell rings ending class, I sigh, close my note book and pack my things up. I lean over to grab my bag, when I sit back up straight I practically jump out of my seat-he's standing right there in front of my desk!

"Ah! Um..." It was all I could think to say. It's such a surprise that he just came up to me like this. But now I remember where and when we met. It is him! I would never forget a face like his and I wouldn't try. He's wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black loose skinny jeans and green and gray sneakers. He is _really _good looking and I mean gosh! He came all the way to where Jolie is living, I wish Daniel would do something like that for me, climb up the vines to my window sill, 'cause you know, he already lives where I live, but I mean jeez, it would make me feel so special.

"Hey." He says the corner of his lips turning up on one side. I blush and nod, going back to packing my things. "You were at the Cape right? With a pink headed girl?" I look up at him briefly then stand up slinging my bag up over my shoulder.

"Yeah. I thought I recognized you. But I couldn't figure out from where, until now. It's nice to see you again. You and the pink headed girl were dating back then while we were still at the Cape right?" I know I should use Jolie's name... But I'll just let it go until I _have_ to use her name. So I'll stick with pink headed girl instead. "She was really into you and your friends." I say heading towards the door looking at my schedule. History next.

"Yeah... I could kinda tell." He says with a kind of pathetic smile. I smile at how easy Jolie is to read, even to a person who only knew her for what? Six and a half weeks? He didn't even see her every one of those days. "Anyway, how are you since then?" He asks. I don't want to go into the drama of Daniel and I so I take the easy way out for him.

"Good. How 'bout you?" I ask weaving through herds of students.

"Pretty good myself. What class do you have next?" He asks checking his own schedule.

"History. You?" I ask peering over at him.

"Physics." I stop at the door to History.

"Oh... Well, I'll see you later then. Maybe we can eat lunch together. See you..." I don't know his name.

He smiles. "Jason."

I smile. "I'm Alanna. So I'll see you later Jason. Bye." I turn and head into my next class.

"Bye Alanna." He waves and walks to his own class. I'm excited about this class because I have it with Jolie. I walk into the classroom and immediately see a bright pink head in the back of the class by herself. She sees me and excitedly waves me over.

"Ohmygosh I'm so glad you're here." She says as I sit in the seat next to her. "So, how was your first class?"

"Very interesting actually." I say smirking at her confused expression.

"Um... Were talking about _math_... If... You know... If you were confused..." She says, trying to make sense of what I just said.

"I know."

"Okay I'm _really _confused..."

I laugh. "I know that too."

"Alanna! Tell me what the heck is goin' on here! What? Are you all the sudden the math genius _too_!?" Now I'm cracking up.

"Remember that hot guy you were dating in Cape Cod? The blonde one. That you said is the love of your life? Apparently he really _is _the love of your life if he followed you all the way back to Cambridge." Her eyes widen.

"You didn't." I nod. "Really?"

I nod again. "Yes I did. And he remembered me, _and _you. He came up to me and we talked until we came to this class and I had to leave." I say keeping my sly smile.

"Now way! Really? You're not joking with me? 'cause I swear to god Alanna if you are, I will un-sister you then turn Daniel against you, then wish the worst curses in the world upon you, and ruin your life."

I sputter a laugh. "Jeez Jolie, I think the first two would already to the trick for ruining my life. And I swear I'm not. I even invited him to eat lunch with us." I say shrugging.

"You did _what_!?" She yells that some of the teens still getting into their seats turn and look to see whats happening. "Oh god Alanna..." She says putting her face into her hands.

"It'll be fine Jolie. You look fine anyway." I say patting her shoulder.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I left him, leaving a note to explain why we're leaving without looking him in the face and saying good-bye in person." She explains.

"Oh... Well, you're forgetting something." I say, she looks up at me, squinting. "You have me to back you up. No worries okay?" She smiles.

"Yeah, that's true." She says sitting up looking like her normal self again.

"And maybe you guys can even hook up again, and stay together even longer."

"You're right! This _must _be my lucky year!" I roll my eyes and laugh at her. She is so easy to cheer-up.

"Yeah, no kidding. He's pretty good looking too." She glares at me.

"Um... _No_. You have Daniel. But this one is _mine_. Yes?" I smile a little and nod. But she doesn't. "Everything okay with you two?" But this is one thing I sometimes hate about her; she can always seem to read my mind.

"I honestly don't know. It seems like he can sense something different about how I interact with him... And like he's trying hard to _not _let it happen." I say feeling like I'm on the verge of tears. Jolie places a hand on my shoulder-a gesture I've always loved to have her do to me especially at these moments. I look over at her and she just gazes at me, then gives me a small yet genuine and strong smile which makes me smile.

"He's probably just worried about the age difference and your feelings. But I'm sure he wants it just as much as you do, if not more. I can tell, from how he looks at you, says your name and how he treats you from how he treats me. Okay? So don't worry so much." And she gives me a rueful smile.

"Okay, I'll try. But for now we should worry about you and Jason." I say nudging her in the side. She scrunches up her face.

"Who?" I roll my eyes.

"Jolie, which _two _boys have we been talking about that we like?" Then she nods in understanding.

"I gotchya. Okay. His name is Jason?" Now it's my time to glare at her.

"No. His name is Bananas but I thought Jason would fit him better."

"Hey, don't get all sarcastic on me. I wasn't the one who got to talk to him all morning and stare at him. And don't give me that face Alanna, I know you were staring at him." We both start laughing, until walks in and starts class. This class is fun, especially with Jolie and I giving each other side comments about . He is truly an interesting teacher all right.

After this class I have English for Juniors. I walk up the stairs to the Juniors class, the teacher introduces himself to me-his name is , then he introduces me to the whole class.

"Does anyone know her and willing to share a desk since we are low on them. I didn't know we would be having you today. Sorry about this." I nod a little. In the back someone raises his hand and I freak out.

_Great a seventeen year old boy who wants to hit on me in the back!_

"Great thanks Daniel. You can go and sit next to Daniel in the back, he's a great guy." My heart jumps.

_THIS SUCKS! I'd much prefer the imaginary goon who would hit on me than Daniel right now!_

I walk a bit slowly, ducking my head and feeling embarrassed about my tight plain black long sleeved shirt and worn down blue jeans and trashy black converse. When I get to Daniels desk he pulls up a chair from the back of the room and I sit, really really close to him that our legs are touching. I think of moving over a little but that would make it more awkward between us, so I stay put. Half way through class the teacher asks us to work with the person next to us; so me and Daniel.

"You okay? You look a little freaked out." Daniel says. I tense a little but try to act normal. I try to scoff but it more comes out as a choking cough. I blush and quickly nod to do two things, first have my long hair fall like a curtain and block my face and second, to give him an answer so he wont ask any more questions. But they don't work.

"Okay, so I'll take that as a 'no.'" At this I press my lips tight together and roll my eyes a little. "Alanna, you always look at me when we talk. And when you're mad at me, _this _is what you do. I've known you for nine years, you can't try to fool me. I know you." He's right, he knows me too well, he even knew what I did when he can't even see my face. I let out a sigh. Sit up straight and push my hair behind my ear, and look over at him.

"I'm..." I start to say 'I'm not', say everything that's on my mind, but once I look at him my heart sinks and I feel sick to my stomach. Seeing his big brown eyes, and his head resting on his propped up hand. I don't see anything to prove that he has strong feelings for me. I'm on the verge of crying but I gulp it down and answer dully.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." And I give a weak smile. He obviously doesn't buy it, but he lets it go for now. And it was awkward for the rest of class.

_He defiantly knows why I'm acting weird._

When the bell rang I tried to pack up quick, but luckily Daniel packed up faster and was out of the room before me. I don't have the mental or physical strength to face him after what just happened. Yes, I know you are probably thinking I'm pathetic and should just deal with it but guess what? I'm not like that, I'm a small, shy, quiet _but _also athletic, book smart, funny and sarcastic. Did I mention brave, courageous, strong? No. I think not. So I will have to do this the hard way, so _you _will have to deal and cheer for me in the way I do things.

I rush out of the room quickly hoping to find Jolie before I break down. But as I rush through the doorway I practically plow down Jason.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there... Sorry again." I say fixing myself and backing up a little as Jason laughs a little.

"It's fine. You seem in a bit of a rush." He says slinging his bag over his left shoulder from his right.

"Yeah. Um, I was just rushing to find Jolie-the pink haired girl, for lunch." I say looking around over his shoulder, but just finding huge Juniors. "Wait, why are you here? This is the Juniors hall." I say looking back at his face that has a trace of embarrassment to it.

"I don't really know anyone here, so I thought I would meet you so we could go to lunch together." I then remember what I said before we went our separate ways, and nod a little in understanding.

"Right sorry, I forgot that for a moment. You wanna come with me and we can go and look for Jolie it will be interesting with you two meeting up again after last time we saw you." I say smirking and nudging him a little as we walk down our first flight of stairs.

"Yeah. It sure will be. She's trouble though. I gotta steer clear of her." He says sounding more like he's talking to himself than to me.

"Yeah. She _is _trouble alright." I agree, wondering what's going on in his head. Is he excited to be seeing her? Nervous? Dreading it? I can't tell.

We walk down the last third flight of stairs and into the hall when I hear a voice to my left.

"There you are. About time, the stupid-Junior-poops wouldn't let me through that dumb door to meet you. Dumb asses." I turn to see Jolie staring, but not at me, at Jason. We all stand there for 12 seconds (count it your self in quiet and see how awkward that is) I try to give her facial expressions to show her to quit it... But all I do is make people in the halls think I'm having a seizure. Finally I give up and just say her name. "Huh? Oh! Um... Hi." I sigh and can tell this wont be comfortable.

"Yeah. Hi Jolie." And gesture that we should walk. Me in the middle with Jolie on my right and Jason on my left.

"Hi Jolie." Jason says giving her a big smile, but that doesn't seem genuine. It kinda gives me the shivers.

"Yeah... Um, hi Jason." She says looking a little nervous. But she continues "How are you?"

"Good. Actually great. You?"

"I'm great. I had no idea you were coming to this school. I mean you live or I guess liv_ed _in Cape Cod."

"Ah... Yeah, my dad's business moved to Boston, so we moved to Cambridge." He replies looking straight ahead.

"Really? Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I guess. It's a nice place." She nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I've lived here my whole life so I'm a little sick of it. And yet I love it here, it's kinda strange. I guess I'm attached to it here." She says shrugging. Jason nods. "Hey Jason, Mikky and I have to go to the bathroom. Can you find Daniel and we'll meet up with you in like 5 minutes? Thanks."

"Wait. Daniel? Like the starting quarterback-Daniel Spektor?" Jason asks raising his eye brows, I smile and nod. "You guys are friends with him?!" He asks in disbelief. Jolie and I laugh.

"Yes Jason. We've three been friends since we were like what? _Five_?" Jolie says looking at me I nod. "Anyway, we really gotta go. You know what they say 'when a girls gotta go, a girls gotta go.' So we will see you in 5." She says and drags me to the bathroom.

When we get into the bathroom its empty and we walk to the long counter of sinks in front of the mirror. She rests her forearms on the counter and drops her head in between her arms. I lean against the counter and cross my arms and legs and look over at her.

"Mikky?" She says staying in the same position.

"Yeah?"

"I said that saying wrong didn't I?"

I press my lips together and squint a little. "Yeah... Kinda. Sorry." She groans. "It's not a big deal Jolie. He probably didn't even notice. And really, that's the last thing you should be worrying about right now."

"Yeah. I know. But you know what I'm really worried about? Or no. You know what I hate and wish I didn't know, other than that stupid saying?" She asks straitening her self up and leaning on her left hand against the counter and looking at me. I shake my head. "That he _hates _me." I give her a disapproving look.

"Jolie, you don't know anything yet. You talked to the boy for like 3 minutes. And besides-" she cuts me short.

"You're right I did just talk to him for 3 minutes, but in those 3 minutes he gave me clear signs that he hates me. Like that _smile _it was like he was about to _spit_ in my face!"

"But Jol-"

"Mik, if you don't find that a hateful gesture, then I don't even wanna know what it would need to take to show you someone hates you." She says giving me a sad look. I can't help but smile, and in return she smiles back, but still keeping that sad look in her eyes.

"Listen, I'll admit that that smile was a _little_... distasteful..." She gives me a glare, so I continue. "But... Maybe he's just upset with the fact that you left him without saying bye in person. Wouldn't you be like this if he did that to you? I would... If Daniel did that to me. Even if you did that to me." I think a little and she stays waiting for me. "I mean, to be honest... I think you two were really serious about each other... Even if you didn't realize it at the time. 'Cause think about it, me and Harry were into each other... And we would kiss and flirt, but it was just a temporary thing. But you and Jason were like... Like you both were together for years. You get what I mean?" She nods.

"Yeah... Yeah I do. And what you said before about him doing that to me... Just thinking about it makes me hurt. I can't believe I did that..." I get closer to her and put my arm around her. "What am I gunna do Mik?" She rests her head on my shoulder.

"You're just gunna have to make it up to him, slowly. It may be hard, but he probably feels used, and hurt. So don't push it, go at his pace. You know?" She nods again.

"You're really smart. I'm happy that you're my sister/friend. I love you." I smile as she lifts her head up.

"And I love you too. Now lets go get some food, I'm starved."

We head down to the wall of glass in cafeteria and find both Daniel and Jason laughing and enjoying them selves. I slow down and remember what happened in class earlier I turn to Jolie, and see her looking a little worried and decide that we both need to face our fears right now. I grab her hand and we walk to our boys, that aren't really our boys... Sadly. We walk to our regular table right next to the glass wall that shows the court yard and sit. Me next to Jason across Daniel and Leecie next to Daniel but across from Jason.

"Hey Leece... Mik." I nod and take out my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and vitamin water.

"Hey Daniel. Hi Jason." Jolie says taking out her fruit salad, mini cupcake and water bottle.

"Hey Mikky, Jolie."

_Well this is awkward... and really stupid._

I think to myself while taking a bite of my sandwich and sulking.

All through out lunch it was basically me talking to Jason and Jolie, and Jolie talking to Daniel and me, and you probably know who Jason and Daniel were mainly talking to. If not... Get your brain checked. Just kidding, just kidding, you probably _are _intelligent... Just not in relationships. The rest of the day was fine, I had Physics and English and photography and then cooking for the rest of the day. When I get home I'm pooped. I come in through the front door of our apartment in the huge apartment building threw my bag to the right of the door next to the coat hanger in the living room, walk over to the couch and slump into the padded cushioning next to my cat Moto lounging on the couch all stretched out. I then hear thumping from the room right above us in my moms studio, then hear my dogs nails against the wooden floor up there too. I get up and walk to the door out into the hall and take a left and go up the rug covered stairs to the door of her studio, its open so that means her session is over. I peek my head around the corner and see my little 21 month old brother playing with a big bouncy ball that's bigger than him, and my German Shepherd dog Jack laying on the 5ft wide rug part of the 15 by 15ft room. My mom cleaning the massage table.

"Hi, I'm home." I say getting everyones attention. Jack leaps up and runs over to me and rubs against me. "Hi boy" I say patting his head while taking off my shoes, walking into the room, and sitting on the other big bouncy ball.

"Hi babe, how was school?" My mom asks throwing away the paper towel she used.

"Eh, okay, I guess. It was nice to see Jolie again." I say shrugging. She looks over at me.

"What about Daniel?" My heart beats a little faster and I look away from her blushing a little.

"Yeah. Him too..." I look down and continue stroking Jack's head thats resting on my thigh.

"What's up? Something happen?" She asks brushing her side bangs back.

"I dunno." She gives me a look. "I honestly don't know. Truly." She looks down at the floor. My little brother runs over to me and hugs my shins. "Hi buba." I say rubbing his back, then looking up at my mom. "You had a client today? How long?"

"Yeah, it was about 2 hours. She comes frequently." She answers squatting down.

"Oh, cool. Did you go to yoga?"

"Nope, unfortunately not, 'cause of this little monster." She gestures to Leo my little bro. I smile.

"Little monster." I agree. "You feed Jack?"

"No not yet, I was about to." She stands up. "want to head down and get ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"That's not surprising." Mom laughs. I pick buba up and walk out of the room carrying buba and Jack following close behind. My mom locks up the studio and picks up my and her shoes and we head down.

I wake up at 6:34 to the sound of Moto meowing in sign of wanting something to eat, and knowing my mom or Jonas (her boyfriend) wont even think of feeding him or Jack. I get up and feed them.

"Here you go guys." I say bending down and placing their horrible smelling food down for them in the kitchen. I pat Moto and Jack as they starts eating joyfully. I stand up straight and shiver at the cold, coming from the tiled floor against my bare feet. I go back to my room and pull open my shirt shelf I grab a gray long sleeve V-neck. Then from my pants shelf and get black skinny jeans, new underwear and bra. I then start the shower making sure its a little cold to wake me up. Once I'm done with my shower I get into my new clothes, brush my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. I walk down the hall and into the kitchen get some breakfast and watch some T.V. while eating. Once I'm done and ready to go I get a gray Red Sox sweater and my bag and head out. Outside it's chilly and little strands of my wet hair freeze. I walk for an hour and a half finally making it to school 15 minutes before school actually starts. There are clumps of kids hanging around with a few teachers here and there watching over them. I walk inside and start heading to my homeroom, as soon as I make it up the first flight of stairs and into the hall I hear the familiar and charming sound of my bestie.

"Mikky~" I turn and see Jolie skipping towards me. She's wearing a big white sweatshirt that goes down to her thighs, black leggings, big brown hoop scarf and combat-boots.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothin' much, just came from the bathroom fixing my hair from the crazy ride I got from Daniel." She says patting the bun at the top of her head.

"It's a nice hair do, I like it. You do it for Jason?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her. She smiles and blushes a little looking away.

"Oh you, how'd you know?"

"Any one could tell from the look on your face. It's written all over in that shy little smile of yours." I say smiling at her and slinging my arm over her shoulders and heading towards our homeroom.

"You going to try and make any new improvements with Jason?" I ask once we're in our seats in homeroom.

"This is it." She answers pointing at her bun. "Like you said yesterday, I have to go at his pace. If I show any sign of interest in getting back together with him... He might retreat. So I have to take baby steps with him. And I'm fine with it. As long as it means that sometime in the future we can be together." I smile. I'm proud of her for understanding that sometimes baby steps are the right pace to go. And it really means something when Jolie thinks it, considering she always take giant steps whenever she sees something she wants.

"That's a good idea. Great way of thinking about it."

"What about you Mik? What're you gunna do about Daniel?" I think about it. 'Cause to be honest I have no idea.

"Well... I really don't know. What _am _I supposed to do about it? He obviously doesn't want to go any where _near _love with me. Let alone _think _of the word when I'm near." She looks at me with a smile playing on her face. "What?"

"You know. I think you're just... Whats the word...? Paranoid when it comes to going out with our little buddy. You know? And I totally understand why you would be, I mean he _is _known for being... I'll put it in nicer words and say 'outgoing' with his affection. He's known for easy one nighters, he's known for the shortest relationship, he's known for kissing random girls in the hall way oh yeah, and he's known for being the hottest football player in high school. Mik, I totally understand, it must be insanely scary for trying to pursue a boy like him." I swallow. She just opened my eyes to the kind of boy I'm trying to tame. And now it really seems like it wont work. A timid girl like me chasing a wild-all-over-the-place kind of boy like him... It's a crazy dream for me. And let's not forget that he's hot, gorgeous, good looking, any girls type, every boys rival in looks and popularity. It's just not possible for a girl like me; straight dull light brown hair, tan skin, medium brown eyes, 5'5" it wont work compared to the other girls in my school-oh and lets not forget: I'm two years younger than him.

"You're right, it wont work out with a guy like him and a girl like me." I say looking down at my hands on top of my desk. Jolie leans on her propped up hand and looks at me.

"Mikky, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that you have to clearly show him what you want, and go through with it. This kind of attitude-even once in a while wont work when you're going after him. ' Cause when you put your self down, then it shows on the outside. And no guy wants a girl that looks depressed. _But _while going after him, sure you want to look your best, but also, don't loose your self when your trying to look your best. Don't blend in with the other girls, sure they look like they have boys all over them, and sure they look like they're having a good time, but not all boys want girls that look like clones. In fact, I think most boys want girls to be who they really are. Not girls that are falling over their high heels, not girls that hide under make-up and don't show who they really are, and defiantly _not _girls that wear slutty clothing. You think boys like when their girlfriends have no shame and walk around like they just came out of a sex party? No. Just be you Mik, everyone loves you for who you are."

"But..." I don't know what to say, I can't say anything after what Jolie just said, 'cause it's true. Why do girls think dressing up like other girls is cool? It just looks like you don't want to be your self, like your a wannabe.

"Mik..." I look at her, and she has a serious look.

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday... When Daniel and I were walking back home... He talked to me." I swallow and and stare at her, my heart beating. "He said he was confused. One minute you're acting like everything is fine... And then the next you're acting like you like him and then the next you're acting like you don't even like him." I sigh, I honestly have no idea what to say... 'Cause it's true. "That's why I said you need to go through with it. 'Cause he's really confused. And if you want him, you have to give him solid feelings all through out it." I nod.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll try. It's just sometimes really scary, especially since we've been best friends since we were really young, and I don't want to loose that friends ship if things go wrong." She nods.

"And that's why you have me Mikky. I've got your back." She says patting my back.

Once homeroom is done Jolie and I go our separate ways me to English and her to... whatever class she has.

"Hi Malyka." says as soon as I walk into the room.

"Hi."

"You have your own seat. Right over there." He points over to the back row, where Daniel is, but the other side of the room, far away from him. My heart sinks. "We finally got you your seat, sorry about that, hope you'll forgive me." I look back over at , holding my binders close to my chest, trying not to show my annoyance at him.

"Of course." I say heading over to my new seat. I quickly glance over to where Daniel sits and see him reading the book gave us yesterday. I sit down and starts talking. He starts the class talking about all the dead lines for papers in the future, and what we'll be learning about in this class. Then we go over a few places in the book, we take some notes and say our thoughts on the book.

"Alright class. We have about 15 minutes of class left. I want you to get back with your partner from yesterday. And when you're with your partner, I want you guys to see if there is anything that one of you _don't _understand, and if so try to explain it to your partner so they can understand. If you don't know as well then you may call me over. One, two, three, get with your partner! Go!"

I get up and walk over to Daniel's desk bringing my book with me, even though there's nothing that I didn't understand in Haruki Murakami's book _Kafka on the Shore_ since I've read it like five times already-three with Daniel. Which is why I _hate _reading this book right now. I sit across from Daniel pulling an extra chair up to the desk. But I immediately blush because as soon as I sit my legs go under the desk and in between Daniels.

"Sorry." I mumble and pull away. But when I say that Daniel laughs, trying to hold it in, but still in the end just plain out laughing. I think about just ignoring him being too shy, but then normally I would joke with him. I remember what Jolie said about giving him my real feelings, and how he's confused, so I go with what I would normally do. "What? Is me saying sorry about something funny all the sudden?" I ask smirking at him. At first he looks shocked but quickly recovers.

"Yes." He then mimics how I said sorry. And I have to admit, it does sound pretty ridicules. I end up laughing with him. "That's better. I like it when you smile it fits you better." He says looking me in th eye. I end up having to look away.

"Better than what?" He shrugs.

"I dunno. You mumbling, being shy, not paying attention to me." That last part takes me by surprise.

"I pay attention to you more than you think." I say quickly regretting it. "You dummy. You're the one that never pays attention." I add quickly. Trying to take away the awkwardness.

"No. I do. More than you know. You're just slow." I'm about to defend my running skills but he cuts me off. "And not in the way you think." I raise my eye brows. "Anyway, lets do our work." He said, we went on and started working. But what he said kept going through my head. After our little talk things were less complicated and more comfortable, but I still wonder where we'll go on from here.

Class is finally done I get up and start packing my stuff when Daniel walks over.

"Hey I can't be at lunch today... I have some stuff to do, so I'll see you later?" I look over at him. Not fully understanding why he was telling me, but nod.

"Okay..."

"I just... Wanted you to know so you wouldn't wonder where I was." He says looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah okay. I'll see you later. I'll tell Jolie." I say feeling a little special that he told me.

"Yeah. Bye Mik." He says giving me a smile. I smile back.

"Bye Daniel." I continue packing my stuff as he walks out. I walk out of the room feeling lucky and like I could fly off to happy land. Sure we didn't get together or anything, but still this is a _big _improvement for us-compared to yesterday. But that happiness ends when I walk into Jason and poke myself in the cheek with my binder.

"Ooowww..." I say rubbing my cheek as Jason catches his balance. "I really wish we would stop running into each other and just have normal ways of seeing each other in the halls." I complain.

"Yeah, we've had really weird run ins, and painful." He agrees glancing at my cheek. "Your cheek is really red, but there's no blood."

"Ah, that's good. At least our run ins haven't yet moved into getting _seriously_ physically injured. What are you doing up here anyway? It's not lunch time yet."

"Yeah but, sent me up here with three laptops to give to . He borrowed some from him."

"Oh, well his class is right here. I'll come with you, then we can walk to Algebra together." I say as we walk into room. " ! These I think are for you. Jason brought them to you."

"Ah, thank you both. Great, I wouldn't have been able to do this class without them. Just place them on my desk"

"No problem." Jason says doing what he's told.

"Now you two run to your next class, no goofing off together. I know you Freshman like to do that." At this I feel my cheeks burn up, but Jason keeps his cool.

"Alright , we will. Promise. C'mon Mikky." I follow him close behind once we're in the stairways I freak out.

"What the heck was that!? Why'd say that!? It's not his business!"

"You know old men like him; No life so they get into other peoples lives. And he was just trying to be helpful too."

"Well he shouldn't assume that just because we both dropped off the laptops that we're now a couple!" Jason stops and turns around to me.

"You seem very pissed off about this. Why?" I turn my gaze and glare at the wall.

"Well... Because... There's no reason. It's just... He shouldn't assume things." I say

"Is it because he thought you were going out with _me_?" I whip my head around to stare at him.

"No!" Then it shocks me when it seems like Jason relaxes, like he was waiting for that answer for a long time. But maybe it was just my imagination. I really hope so.

"Anyway..." Jason says as we hurry down the rest of the stairs. "I think he was mostly talking to me, and telling me not to goof around in general with anyone. Though maybe he was warning me about you because you're so cute." My eyes snap open wider now and my cheeks feel like they're on fire.

"Don't say that. Thats just wrong in so many ways. I hate to think that thinks I'm cute. That just grosses me out." I say, joking around, even though it felt like I was about to faint from the heat. Jason laughs hysterically as we walk through the door leading to the Freshmen hall, there are still a few teens running through the halls and teachers still waiting outside their rooms, which is a good sign that no classes have started yet. So Jason and I run to the Math room led by , she lets us through with a glare but doesn't say anything. We take our seats and class begins. All through class I couldn't help but look at Jason every second. He said I was _cute_, and that was warning Jason about doing any goofing off with me. Does that mean Jason would? But what about Jolie, he couldn't have forgotten about her and lost all feelings for her right?

This class feels like it went by for years on end, but I have no idea what said-not even at the beginning of class, whether she said "Hello!," "Hi!" or "Hey!" I don't even know. I was thinking too much about Jason and Daniel. But no, no Jason, I can't think about him he's Jolies. I get up hardly having to pack a thing then go out and rush to photography.

Nothing really happens in photography we just talk about what kind of pictures we're going take. After this class it's finally lunch time, and I feel exhausted and ready for bed. I go to my locker, twist in my combination and shove my books into the tiny space.

"Yo girly! Wassup?" Jolie says sliding up next to me. I turn to her and give her my dead face. "Oh, bad day so far?" I nod resting my head against her shoulder. "Well it's lunch time, we get to sit with your 'bf' and try to push this process along." She say smiling and stroking my hair. But then that reminds me of this morning and Daniel, and that it hasn't been a bad day, Jason isn't the one I like-Daniel is! My head shoots up, smashing against Jolies chin.

"Jolie! It hasn't been a bad day!" I yell feeling my head throb and watching Jolie bend over holding her chin in pain.

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt." Jason says coming towards us, hands shoved in his pockets and a smile playing on his lips.

"It did... That's why I'm bent over in agony and pain!" Jolie says... Still bent over.

"And yet some how Mikky is just standing there looking like she's just won the lottery."

"Ooww... Mikky... That hurt!" Jolie groans straightening up to a stand slowly. I laugh a little and rub my head as the pain does start to kick in. "Geez, what do you have for a head? Steel?"

"You two need to go to the nurse?" Jason asks raising his eyebrow Jolie and I both nod together, and we all head to the nurses.

After Jolie and I get our ice packs we all walk to the cafeteria and to our normal seat next to the huge glass wall.

"Hey guys I forgot to bring lunch today, so I'm gunna go get some, I'll meet you at the table." We nod as he walks to the food bar.

"Wait where's Daniel?" Jolie asks glancing around.

"He said this morning he couldn't make it to lunch, he has to do something." I say shrugging as we take our seats. Jolie sits there staring at me as I take out my chicken salad and vitamin water. "What...?"

"YOU FRIGGIN TALKED TO HIM!?" She yells so loud that I wince knowing everybody heard that.

"Yes I did, so can you shush?" She slowly takes out her lunch but still stares at me.

"Wow..." Then she smiles. "I can't believe it! Why did you say this is a bad day!? This is like your dream come true!" I nod watching as she takes out oatmeal with strawberries in it and a water bottle.

"Yeah, and he said he told me so I don't wonder where he is, he thought I should know."

Jolie squeals. "Mikky! This is so awesome! You guys are now on the right track. Especially if he said he thought he should tell you! That's like, what a boyfriend would do." She says taking a bite of her oatmeal, but then making a face at it. "Its cold..." I smile and offer her some of my chicken salad. "No thanks, I'll deal."

"So..." I say looking around looking for Jason. "Any improvements with Jason?" I ask after I know he's now where near also trying to make the alignment of relationships right after this morning with Jason in the stairway. But after I ask sadness settles into her eyes and she shakes her head.

"No... I honestly think he's moved on."

I shake my head back. "No. He couldn't have... He was crazy in love with you. I can really see it now when I think back to our time in Cape Cod–"

"Applebutter!" I shut up right then. Oh and incase you're wondering what "Applebutter" is, as far as I know its not a real thing... I don't know... Maybe it is–my point is, is that that's our saying when the other person should shut up right then, without seeming suspicious. And so far it works, even Daniel doesn't know it and we've used it in front of him like a billion times.

"But yeah that's why I made chicken salad this time for lunch." I say as Jason sits down–and not next to me, but next to _Jolie_! And we both seem to realize it, because right then she gives me a look and in her eyes I see the shine of happiness and excitement. I smile for her then look out the glass wall, wondering where Daniel is, and wanting to feel the same excitement as her when he sits next to me.

"Excuse me?" I turn and see a girl with long blonde hair that falls around her like water that curls at the ends, and big wide green eyes caked with make up. She's wearing tight clothes that clearly show her curves. I look behind her and see two tables full of boy jocks (some of them Daniel hangs out with and are on his football team–I remember them from previous games) and then girls that looks like her but with different hair and sizes. "Hi?" She says again.

"Hey." Jason says looking at her like most boys would for a girl like her.

"Hi, um... I'm having a party at my house tonight, and I'm inviting you guys, since you hang with Daniel Specktor right?. I was wondering if you guys would come?" My heart stops then beats fast like it can't remember how to beat. I glance at Jolie and she looks like she's in exactly the same state I'm in, but not Jason, he's on top of the game.

"Yeah, sure we'd be down with that. Just give us your address and we'll be there."

"Great." She says takes out a piece of paper and pen writes down her address and gives it to Jason. "Can't wait. By the way I'm Kari Romero. And you guys are?" She asks looking at me first.

"Malyka. Malyka Nilsson." I say smiling–finding it pretty easy surprisingly. She gives me a smile back then looks at Jolie.

"I'm Jolie Levinine. Hi." She gives her a quick smile.

"Hi." She says not giving Jolie a smile, then turning to Jason and giving a huge smile and batting her eyelashes. "And _you_?" She asks even though I think she has a pretty good idea of who he is. But he encourages her and smiles back, with the same playfulness.

"Jason Caselli." Kari giggles and keeps batting her eyelashes like she has something in _both _of her eyes, then touches his shoulder with her manicured long fake nails, leans over a little and says;

"Well, I can't wait to have you at the party, I know now that it'll be so much fun." She says then remembers Jolie and I are here and changes her friendliness. "Don't be late, and thanks for excepting the invitation. Bye." She straightens up tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, making a point that her breasts are fairly big, in front of Jason then turns and saunters away back to her crowd. I look back over to Jolie and Jason. Jolie looks completely pissed that Kari just did that, and Jason is eating his pizza like nothing ever happened. Which I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing. But when he realizes that I'm watching him he raises his eyebrows and the right corner of his mouth turns up. I quickly bring my gaze back down to my salad and poke a piece of chicken with my fork.

Five minutes before lunch ends Daniel walks in and over to our table. Once he gets to his seat next to me, as he sits down he looks over at Jason and then Jolie, then does a double take at Jolie.

"Whats wrong with Jolie?" He whispers in my ear.

"See blondie over there?" I ask pointing to Kari.

He looks over. "Yeah, Kari Romero."

"Well, she moved in on Jason. She came over and invited us to a party at her house tonight. Totally flirting with Jason. And I'm sure you can figure out the rest on your own by just looking at Jolie." I say.

"Ah, got it." He says straightening up, and getting out his lunch.

"You know, it's a little late for that." I say watching him take out a turkey sandwich. "We only have like three more minutes left." He looks over at me in disbelief.

"You really think that's gunna stop me? Besides I have football practice after school." My heart sinks at this news.

"So does that mean you're not going to the party?"

He shrugs. "Dunno. What time does it start?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Jason was the one listening." Daniel rolls his eyes, totally getting what I meant. "Jason what time does the party start?"

He looks at the paper Kari gave him. "8:00. Why?"

"Sounds like I can go then." Daniel says mirroring my smile. We finish our last three minutes of lunch chatting away. When the bell rings we pack up and head off to our next class. As we were walking Jolie and Jason disappeared into the growing crowd.

"So what were you doing that made you late to lunch?"

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "I had a few things to go over with Maria." I nod. It's his on and off girlfriend.

"So... Whats goin' on?" He shrugs and looks a little uncomfortable. "Don't you think this unsteady relationship means its not gunna work with you two?"

He frowns "Maybe." I open my mouth to say something but then Andrew Evans a boy that I've been in class with for most of my life comes up to us.

"Hi, um Malyka. I was wondering if you were going to the party?"

I stand there surprised. "Um, hi Andrew, yeah I am. Are you?" I ask him quickly glancing at Daniel, and see theres no emotion in his face.

"Yeah, and I... Well you see, I was wondering if... Maybe you would like to, you know, go with me?" I feel my whole body fall in disappointment, but I try to cover it up quickly.

"Um..." I look over at Daniel, but he just keeps looking straight ahead not paying any attention to whats happening right now. I take a deep breath and wish Jolie was here.

"If you don't want to it's okay, I would understand." I feel bad, I mean, he's not Daniel, but he's still not half bad looking.

"No... It's..." I say trying to find the right words.

"So you do?" He says looking hopeful.

I flinch. "Well, no..."

He flinches. "So you wouldn't think of going out with me?"

I slap my forehead. "No. You're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to go out with you. I didn't say I wouldn't think of going out with you." I rush to explain.

He raises his eye brows "So you do?"

"What? No." I slap my forehead again. "I mean, yes I would love to–but I don't feel like it would be... Right." I say feeling a little better about this answer.

"Oh... There's already someone." He says looking at Daniel, my face feels like it could burn down a forest, as I look up at Daniel.

Daniel raises his eyebrows "Excuse me?"

"Ah! I didn't mean anything by it! I just! Ah, bye Malyka!" Andrew says, then rushes off. I bite the inside of my cheek as I look around feeling awkward.

"Well... That was unexpected." I say scratching my head.

"I just said excuse me..." I look up at him. "What? Last time I checked in the dictionary the definitions had nothing to do with violence."

"Yeah but put that with a huge football player and him raising his eyebrows–and lets not forget that Andrew is a small thin guy. It would be pretty scary for him." I say as we start walking again. "And since when did you have to look in the dictionary for the definitions of 'excuse me'?"

"Hey, I have my moments." We both are quiet for a moment, then we both start laughing, and other students look at us.

And so the rest of the school day couldn't compare to that moment Daniel and I had. Sure it was just laughing, but it still felt nice to relax and laugh a little. When the school day is over I walk to my locker and shove books that I need for homework in my book bag.

"Hey hey hey gurlfraind~" Jolie sings skipping over to me.

"Hey hey." I reply.

"So for the party, can I come over to your house? My mom will _totally _freak if she hears I'm goin' to a party."

"Yeah sure, but what are you gunna do about clothes?" She looks me up and down, then stands next to me.

"I think I'll be able to fit into some of your clothes. Don'chya think?" I shrug and nod.

"Yeah sure, except for the fact that I have a bigger butt than you." I say snickering, she whacks me on the shoulder with a mocking offended look on her face. We laugh and head to my house, as we do I tell her about the encounter Daniel and I had in the hallway after lunch she found that hilarious. Then I ask about her and Jason.

She sighs. "Well, we had a nice conversation on our way from lunch, but then after that, we didn't so much as look at each other afterwards. But you know, we're takin' it slow." She says shrugging. I nod.

"Oh! _This_! I like _this_! Can I wear this?" She asks turning around and showing me my mini-turquoise-short-pencil-cocktail-dress. That has only one shoulder strap that's sparkly and wraps underneath the breasts and around to the back.

I shrug "Sure, just as long as you stop saying 'this'" I smile.

She squeals. "Awesome! Now I'll look for a dress for you, my lovely." She turns back to my wardrobe of dresses. "Sexy, we're looking for something sexy." She says to herself. "Oh! Here we go!" She turns to me with my red-short-frilly-cocktail-dress with big black roses for the pattern and wrap around the waist with a big red rose coming off it.

"Okay... But are you sure it wont... I dunno... Be _too _sexy for just a house party?" I ask getting a little nervous.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Mik, I've been going to house parties for along time. Each time I went, you always decided not to go with me. And at each party I always wondered if after that party if the girls were gunna go to a whore-party afterwards. From what they wore. So I think we'll be okay with these." She says holding up her cocktail dress and giving me a reassuring smile. I smile back and nod. "Great, now that we chose our dresses can we find something to eat? I'm starved."

"Yeah, good idea. My mom is still in session with someone, so I'll find something to tide us over until she can cook something decent for us." I say as we head out my room and to the kitchen. As I look for something for us to eat I hear Jolie and Jack playing around in the living room. I finally settle on graham crackers and milk. I grab the whole box and two glasses of milk and head to the living room.

"Oh! What did you find me?" She asks sitting on the couch next to me.

"I found _us _some graham crackers and milk." I answer while clicking on the T.V.

"Yay! Graham crackers! I haven't had them in sooo long. Remember when we were little and they would feed us them for snack? Oh I love the old days." She says leaning back into the couch and smiling.

"Yeah."

After half an hour passed my mom came down with Leo. Jolie and I played with Leo while my mom made us something to eat before the party. When it was done we all sat down in the dining room and ate, we talked about our day and the boys while enjoying the food. When we were done Jolie and I cleaned our dishes then went back to my room to get ready. While Jolie went to take a shower I called Daniel to see if he could pick us up.

"Yeah sure. I'll pick you guys up at 7:20. That good?" I check the time; 6:30.

"Yeah that works."

"Okay, cool... Hey Mik?"

"Yeah?" He pauses and then I hear him take a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you going to the party with Andrew?"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, well considering how things went down earlier... No it doesn't seem like it. Why?" There is silence on the other end.

"Well, because I thought that little Mikky was finally growing up."

"I have. I'm not a little baby anymore Daniel." I say smiling.

"I know. Believe me Mikky, I know." He pauses. "I gotta go. I'll pick you guys up at 7:20."

"Oh, okay. Bye." I hang up and sit there for a while contemplating my life existence until Jolie comes into the room fully dressed.

"Okay, so how do I look?" I snap out of mind bending contemplations and look over at her.

I whistle. "So sexy Jolie."

She smiles one of her boy-heart-capturing-smiles. "Fan-tastic. Now you go and get 'so sexy' while I get the make-up ready."

I nod, grab my dress and head to the bathroom. I turn the shower on to a cool setting, strip out of my clothes and hop in. I shampoo and condition my hair, rub soap all over my body rinse and get out and get into my dress. Once I'm comfortable in my dress I head out and show Jolie and my mom.

" .Gawd. The boys are gunna pee their pants tonight." Jolie says.

I roll my eyes. "How romantic." I say back.

My mom turns around. "Nice." She says sounding proud and resting her hands on her hips. "Maybe I should come wear one of your dresses and show off my moves to the teen boys." She says smiling and pulling off one of her dance moves that she used when she used to dance. It would look better if she actually tried, but the cool thing about her is that she doesn't care if she looks a little goofy, she just wants to make me and Jolie laugh and smile. And we do, and she's also only 35, and yet she looks 20, so she could pull it off if she really tried.

"Yeah, you should, and bring Jonas too." I say laughing with my mom.

"Yeah? You think we could pull off 17?" My mom says picking up Leo.

"Totally. Even Daniel looks older than you." Jolie says putting an arm around my mom.

My mom smiles. "Nah, I can't–I wish I could, but there's buba to take care of. And I know you guys wouldn't like it" Then there's a car horn outside the building, signaling me and Jolie to come down. I give my mom a kiss on her cheek.

"Luckily Jonas comes home early tonight. Love you." I say grabbing my bag and slipping on my heels along with Jolie.

"Thank you for making me dinner Lakota, you're awesome. Love you." Jolie says giving my mom a kiss on her other cheek.

My mom smiles. "You girls have fun–but not too much fun!" She says giving us a mischievous smile.

"Kay! Bye mom!" And we head down to Daniel and Jason. Oh jeez, I forgot about Jason.

Jason whistles when we get into the car. Me in the front next to Daniel and Jolie and Jason in the back. "Man, me and Daniel are in trouble. You two look _hot_!" Jolie and I giggle.

"Thanks Jason. You guys look good too." I say referring to Daniel's tux coat, white tee and black jeans, and Jason's tux coat like Daniel's but with white stripes, white tee and dark blue jeans. Daniels hair is still a little wet from his shower and still very shaggy in a sexy way. Jason's hair is still the same short light blonde, wavy hair. Jolie's hair was crimped which looks really good with shoulder length pink hair. I keep mine down, but made a braid with a bit of my hair on the side that's pinned back.

We drive for another half hour talking over Lupe Fiasco-Show goes on and a few other songs by Radiohead. When we finally get there and turn onto Kari's street we can already hear the music inside the car. When we get out I can hear people from inside the house screaming, laughing and yelling. I immediately feel bad for the neighbors. When we walk in through the front door I feel like I'm about to get blown out from the blasting music, but I look to Jolie, Jason and Daniel and see that they really fit into this scene, the house is hot and steaming, loud music, loud cheering, talking and yelling, and horny teens. All three of them look calm, cool and good looking, where as I want to find a quiet calm and comfortable–non-horny place. But I keep my cool and continue walking with Daniel on my right, Jason on my left and Jolie on his left. We walk into the kitchen and big wafts of alcohol flood my nose and sting my eyes, but I blink away the tears and look around seeing different couples in all the possible corners (that I didn't even know existed until they found them), then I find Kari standing next to the big bowl of... I don't know what but something alcoholic, holding a red plastic cup and talking to boy with red curly hair who obviously wants to do more with her than talk by the way he's practically humping her leg. But as she flings her hair over her shoulder and catches sight of us, she smiles and walks over to us without saying anything to he boy. At first he seems disappointed but a girl walks by him and he quickly recovers and chases after her.

"Hey guys." She kinda slurs. I smile and she smiles at me, then turns her gaze at the Daniel and doesn't bother to hide the fact that she's checking him out.

"Hey." Daniel says giving the clear "I'm not interested" vibe by looking even more bored and looking away.

"What's up Kari, nice party." Jason says, clearing wanting her attention. She turns to him smiling and pushing her boobs out further, practically doing a back bend. Looks painful.

"Thanks Jason, I did it for all my guests. You like? I worked really hard, it was a pain in the ass, but I did it." She says flinging her head and batting her eyes. Clearly proud of her effort, even thought there are probably old people doing more for the _world_ than she would even _think_ of doing for her guests tonight.

"Yeah, it's awesome." He says taking a step closer to her looking around, as he did that Jolie took a step with him. I bite my lip and my heart beats faster for her. I look over at Daniel, and now my heart is going crazy, because he's looking at me. Then I look back to Kari, Jason and Jolie, trying to decide whether to help Jolie or dance with Daniel. Jolie would want me to be happy, but I would also feel like a failure as a friend if he ended up... Well hurting her.

"Stay right here." I tell Daniel, just incase Jolie wants me to go and have the time of my life. "Hey Jolie?" I whisper to her, she tilts her head to me but keeps her eyes on Kari. "You want me to help out with Kari? Or...?" This time she looks over at me, with love and happiness in her eyes.

"Go have fun Mikky. You deserve it. I got this. But if we end up in a cat fight I might need you and Daniels help _then_, so don't have _too _much fun–I don't want to have to interrupt anything..." My cheeks burn, but I smile and kiss her cheek and go back to Daniel.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "What was that about?"

I shrug and give my most flirtatious smile keeping eye contact with him. Keeping in mind all the flirting tips Jolie lent me in mind. "Nothing important..." Then I bite my lip–Not feeling nervous but putting to use all the tips Jolie told me. "Wanna go dance?" Blinking my eyes–Only _twice_ and not going on a blinking frenzy like Kari. And it works! He gives me that sexy grin that he gives to girls, that he knows are girls and not his little sister like I usually am. But not tonight, because he gave _me _that grin. My smile grows bigger as we walk to the dance floor in Kari's living room.

We join the bodies dancing to the song Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne in dim light, so dim that you can't see across the room. First we start by dancing next to each other, but then as the song moves to Only one by Sam Adams, we grow closer and closer to each other as the lyrics to the song sink into our bodies, until next thing you know we're clinging to each other, one of his hands on my low back while the other is higher, and my hands are on his shoulder blades keeping him close to me. I touch my cheek to his neck, we keep dancing like this, then he backs away and my heart sinks.

His breathing is hard. "I'm... I'm gunna get a drink... You want one?" I breath hard trying to catch my breath, and nod.

"Yeah. I'm gunna wait over there." I say nodding to the couch.

He nods. "Okay" Then he walks to the bar (the island in the kitchen). I walk to the couch and fall into it, trying to get over what just happened. Then I slowly start smiling at it. Then a girl gets on the table that's pushed to the side in the living room with a mic.

"Hey hey everyone! Listen the fuck up." She says clearly drunk. "We're about to have karaoke! So, if ya wanna do it, just wait by this table that I'm standing on and eventually you'll be next! You can find yer song on the computer that's hooked up to the stereo–karaoke version and rock out up here on the table." She says disgustingly cheerful. "So first person is... Who the fuck is it?" She asks one of the people standing by her. "Okie! It's Casandra! Get up here girly!" She hands the mic over to Casandra.

It's such a painful thing to watch, first of all, her singing is totally off tune, and secondly her dancing is _terrible_ more than half of it is just her stumbling on the table. I try not to laugh but then Daniel sits next to me laughing so loud and hard. When he's finished laughing he hands me a cup of Guinness.

"Thanks." I say taking a sip. Then I nod to Casandra. "It's really painful to watch."

"Yeah... I love this part though. She does awesome skipping in place." He says smirking. I look over at her singing, and as he said, she's skipping in place. I look over at him trying to drink while laughing. I nudge him in his side.

"You know it's not nice to laugh at people who try. It brings bad karma." I say taking another sip. But he just smiles. I sigh and lean back into the couch tilting a little closer into him, but he doesn't move away.

"Ah, it's over." He says as I feel the vibration of his deep voice through our clothing touching. "Aannd there goes Laila... This should be good." I look over to the table and see a petite girl now on the table, not as drunk as Casandra but still pretty tipsy.

"I'm goin' to sing C'mon by Ke$ha..." and she goes into it.

When the song is more than half way done I see Jolie coming over, and with Jason behind her!

"Hey, hows the party goin' peeps?" She yells over the song.

"Very entertaining." Daniel and I answer at the same time.

"You should get up and sing Mikky! Sing your fav song! I'll cheer for you!" My cheeks flush, 'cause I may have not drank much, but I already feel the alcohol starting to take over.

"Yeah, I'd love to see you sing." Jason says flashing me a cute grin. And I can't help it and smile at him, keeping eye contact.

"Do it before we leave." Daniel says putting a hand on my knee.

"I can't I'm a terrible singer!" I say looking at the hand still on my knee.

"No you're not! You're far from it! You sang for me a million times, so trust me when I say you're not. I wouldn't recommend it if you weren't a good singer." I sigh. "Please!"

I look at all three of them, all watching me with pleading eyes. "Fine. I'll sing."

"YES!" Jolie yells pumping her fists into the air. I get up and walk over, just in time for Laila to finish. I take the mic, take a deep breath and get on the table.

"Okay... I'm going to sing the song Still Into You by Paramore, for my bestie Jolie." I say finding her in the crowed. The music starts and I take one last deep breath. And... Start. So far really good. To be honest I know I'm a good singer, but that doesn't take away the nervousness. Then I sing my favorite part and get totally into the beat. I keep singing, still into the music and song, knowing it by heart, wanting to let my heart out show Daniel how I feel about him. I dance–And no, not as bad as the other girls, but still not very good, but who cares? I don't care what they think, I am who I am. When I'm done with the song people actually clap for me but for me they stopped dancing and clapped for me. I smile as I get down and Jolie runs over to me and throws her arms around me for a big tight hug.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She says then backs away and looks at me. "That was for Daniel wasn't it?" She whispers as we walk slowly back to them, I nod. "I knew it" She says wrapping her arms around my shoulders tight and smiling.

"Of course you did." I say smiling back.

"Hey, that was awesome girl." Jason says giving me a high five. "You totally rocked that. And what do you mean you don't have a good voice? Your voice was so good it turned me on." I blush and look at the floor.

"Thanks." I mumble.

Jolie slaps his arm. "Oh shush. Everything turns you on!" He smiles and rolls his eyes shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That was great Mikky. Really." I look up at Daniel, and what I see shocks me. He looks like he got the message... Really got it...

I take a big breath. "Thanks."

"You–"

"Hey Daniel." Maria interrupts from behind Daniel.

He turns around. "Hey... Maria." He says smiling slightly.

She smiles. "Hey _Mikky_, that was great singing. Never knew you were a _singer_."

I smile a little. "Thanks."

She gives me an ugly smile. "Daniel. I have to talk to you."

Daniel jabs this thumb in my direction and my heart starts beating fast. "Actually, I was gunna–"

"Daniel. I _need _to talk to you." She says raising her voice a bit. Daniel takes a breath and lets it out loudly, looks at me then follows Maria to another room. It felt as if every step he took following Maria was breaking my heart. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon Mikky. Let's dance." Jolie says trying to keep her voice light. I swallow and keep standing there, waiting for him to come back, but finally when it's clear that he's not coming back I follow Jolie and Jason onto the dance floor.

For the rest of the time I don't see Daniel, but Jolie, Jason and I keep dancing. At some point the karaoke stops and someone puts on Blackmill Spirit of Life, and everyone dances their heart out to the song. Then it goes back to pop music. As I'm dancing I feel a hand on my sweaty shoulder and turn to see Andrew.

"Hey, you made it." He says over the loud music.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, you too. How you like the party so far?"

"A lot better now that I found you." I smile as the next song comes on. T-Pain Turn all the Lights On. "You wanna go out onto the back porch and talk a little?"

I look over to Jolie and Jason, clearly enjoying themselves then turn back to Andrew, shrug and follow him out onto the back porch. When we get outside it feels like I can finally breath, and the crisp cool air of the night feels great on my hot sweaty skin.

I sigh a big breath. "It feels so nice out! Especially after dancing your butt off!"

Andrew laughs. "Were you dancing a lot?"

"Yeah! And I sang... Did you see?" I ask peeking over at him from behind a curtain of my hair.

He smiles, pushes my hair behind my ear and nods. "Yeah. I saw. You were great. I didn't know you could sing."

"Not many people do." I say looking into the trees behind the house. "Really only Jolie does, she's the only one that I sing for."

He raises an eyebrow. "Not even Daniel?"

I pucker my lips and shake my head. "Not even Daniel."

He nods thinking about it.

This makes me smile. "Why?"

He shrugs. "Just wondering, you know, considering you like him and all..." At this he looks over at me. But I refuse to look back. "You do don't you?"

I look over at him, the words stuck in my throat. "So what if I do." I finally manage to say.

"I would ask why, What makes you like him?"

I pull my eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He takes a step closer. "What would I have to do, like him, to get you to like me?"

I stand up straight. "Nothing. It wouldn't happen."

He takes another step closer. "Why not?"

And at this point I realize that he's totally drunk, like completely, no wonder it was hard to understand what he was saying, they really had no meaning behind them, the only thing behind them was alcohol. "Because, I just don't like you like that. We're childhood friends and that's all. Nothing more, and nothing less." As I was saying that and trying to figure out how to get closer to people I didn't realize that he had gotten closer to me, to the point where he's holding my wrist with a really hard grip.

"That's harsh... _Mikky_. Why don't you give me a chance?" He says, now not trying to hide that he's drunk.

My stomach twists when he says my nickname. "I'm sorry, I don't want to... Why don't we go inside and me and my friends can give you a ride home. I think it's time for you to go home, you're completely wasted." I say trying to stall until someone comes to my rescue. I'm hoping it'll be Daniel, but then I remember he chose _Maria_ over _me_, that thought gets me angry at Daniel, and I know he wouldn't come and save me if Maria was with him. Then Jason pops up in my head, maybe he would save me? No, he wouldn't all he came here to do was chase girls and get things back on the right track being new here and all. Jolie will save me I know that, she always does at the right times anyway.

He shakes his head. "No Mikky I want to stay here with you. That's why I came,"

"Well, that was the wrong reason to come. I came here with my friends, and I want to spend time with _them_. Not some guy who's drunk and has the hots for me." I explain, taking a quick glance at the door again, not seeing _anyone_ around. Damn.

He pulls me against him, holding me tight, his hot breath blowing in my face, making it hard for me to breath with all the beer in my breathing air.

"Andrew, stop, you're making a _big_ mistake." I say my heart now pounding with the fear of what's going to happen.

"No, this is what I've wanted to do for so long." He pushes me against the railing his hands now wandering around all over my body. "You're so hot Malyka, especially in this dress..." He whispers in my ear, I squeeze my eyes closed and muster up all my strength and try to push him away, but that just causes him to hold me tighter, he licks my neck and presses his hips against mine. Then my mind blanks and I press my palms against his shoulders and his weight is gone, and I can breath again. My eyes are still closed and my breathing still ragged, and I know I should get up and run to where the crowd is, but I can't move, my body is all the sudden tired and heavy. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump, but then I realize the hand doesn't feel like Andrews, it's kind and soft, and the hands that I want to touch me, it's Daniel.

I open my eyes, and I jump again and gasp. "Jason!?"

He's crouching in front of me, eyes full of worry. "Mik! You okay? Are you hurt did he do anything to you?"

I pull my eyebrows together in confusion, of my thoughts and of why the heck he's freaking out. "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

I try to stand up, but he holds me down. "I don't think you should move, you look a bit out of it. That guy was practically squashing you."

I shake my head. I really thought Daniel saved me, I really thought I was the girl he desired secretly, and _not_ Maria... But I guess not... "No, Jason I'm fine... I have to go." I say in a quiet voice, staggering up to standing.

He stands up too. "You wanna go home?"

"No, but I have to... Find Daniel first."

"Why? I'm here, Jolie and I can bring you home, call one of our parents and all of us can head home."

"No, Jason, I need to... I want Daniel to bring me home." I say trying to get around him, but he wont move. "Gosh Jason! What's your problem? Why are you here anyway? Why were you looking for me? Weren't you with Jolie? Wont she get suspicious if you're here with me and _not_ her?" I ask getting annoyed, for some reason tonight is the night everyone feels like they need to annoy me.

"What are you talking about? For someone who called another person to save them from being raped, you sure have a hard time showing your gratitude." He says raising an eyebrow and sliding his hands in his pockets. He doesn't looked pissed just a little annoyed and yet amused at the same time.

My mouth falls open and I'm speechless for a second, then I try to laugh, but it comes out more as a scoff. "Okay, clearly you need to get your ears checked, 'cause what came out of my mouth wasn't _your_ name, it was _Daniels_."

"Oookay, _clearly_ you're confused, because what came out of that little mouth of yours was in fact _my_ name. I know my own name Mikky, and it wasn't Daniels."

I stand there shocked. . "No, I was... I thought I called Daniel, the whole time I was thinking about..." Who? My thoughts were running through everyone who could save me, but then... What was I thinking about when Andrew was pretty much molesting me? I don't know, I basically detached my brain from the rest of my body, and worked on pushing Andrew from me, I let my brain do what ever the heck it wanted. Oh no, I was thinking about Jason?

His eyes flicker up to mine, waiting for me to finish my sentence, but I don't dare. We just stand there watching each other. "Did Jolie hear me?" I ask, not knowing how to explain if she did. Not wanting to think about how heart broken and hurt she would be if she heard her best friend calling _her _crush to come and save her.

He looks down and shakes his head. "Nah, I saw you walking out with the creep," He says looking down at the unconscious drunk Andrew with so much hate. "and was worried, usually girls who stray away from the crowds at parties with guys don't make it out with so less as being sexually harassed by the guy. So I told her I was going to take a smoke outside and I'll meet back up with her a little later."

"But... why?" He shrugs and takes out a cigarette lights it and inhales. My eyes go wide. "You're seriously smoking!?" I yell completely shocked that a sixteen year old is smoking.

He looks over and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

I look at him worried. "Well, I mean, you're only sixteen, and it's not healthy," I answer, not really sure why I'm so worried.

He laughs. "'It's not healthy'" He repeats as if it's the most funny thing he has ever heard.

I shrug and look out at the woods. "Well, yeah..." We stand there for a while listening to the music and smelling a fire from somewhere in someone else's yard. We both stand next to each other, and I feel his tux coat against my bare arm, and feel his warmth touch my right arm that's only a few inches from his. When I realize that he's so warm the rest of me gets cold. I'm able to hold it off until he puts out his short mini cigarette, but after that I start shivering and get goosebumps.

He looks over at me. "You cold?"

My teeth are chattering by now. "Yeah, a little."

"'A little' she says as she's freezing to death. You wanna go inside?" He asks.

"No... Not yet, but you can if you want..." I say not really wanting him to. And not wanting to face Jolie or Daniel.

"No I'll stay–I mean, if you want me to..." He says looking a little worried.

I smile. "I'm not gunna get raped or sexually harassed am I?" I tease.

He smiles. "No. That would just ruin what we have between us. And I'm not willing to give it up." He replies.

My heart flutters and I smile broadly. "Then you may stay. But only if you give me your coat." I say.

His smile reflects mine as he hands over his coat. I slip it on and am engulfed by the warmth left by his body, and his sent smelling like nothing I've ever smelled before, a mixture of something sweet and strong. And before I can stop myself I love it, and could live on it. The coat's a bit big on me, but feels perfect on me too. We stand there for a little while longer, and when we decide to head back in, I frown while realizing Jolie wouldn't like me wearing his coat and I hand it back to him. When inside I realize that I was smiling the whole time while standing there together, I was smiling the smile known as the "dumb lovebird smile."

We make our way through the over filled house where he last saw Jolie, and we find both her and Daniel standing there talking. When they see us, they both walk over to meet us

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Jolie asks us, eyeing us both.

I shift my weight to my right foot uncomfortably. "We met as he was walking back in from the porch." I answer quickly. "What have you guys been up to?" I ask trying to get he attention off from us.

"Daniel just found me like two seconds ago, I was dancing the whole time and eating." She says smiling.

"I think Mikky and I are ready to go? Are you guys ready?" Jason says, for some reason acting as my hero.

Jolie and Daniel both don't miss a beat, and find this weird too. But Jolie follows along. "Yeah, sure, I am."

I nod. "Okay well lets get going." And I try to rush by but Daniel catches my arm.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gunna talk to Mik for a second." He says to Jolie and Jason.

Jason clearly doesn't want to and watches me, I try to ignore him but he wont move unless I tell him to, which pisses me off, and Jolie realizes. "Yeah, you guys go ahead, we'll meet you in the car." I say watching Jolie the whole time, not paying any attention to Jason. It just pisses me off.

"What's up?" I ask him when they're gone.

"Is Jason bothering you?" He asks still holding my hand.

For some reason this makes me mad too. "No. He's not. Everything's fine. Why?" Even though that was kind of a lie.

"Well, I dunno. I mean you lied about meeting him at the door. So I just thought..." He runs his hand through his hair, messing it up a little.

"Okay, I admit I did. But... Jolie would've taken it the wrong way if I said we were out side together. She's very sensitive when it comes to Jason. But, he actually saved me out there..." I say remembering how scared I was, and then how happy I was with Jason. He makes my feelings go all over the place, one minute I'm annoyed with him and pissed off, and the next I'm all giddy and happy and... well I don't know what else, but something like that.

"Wait, what do you mean 'he saved you'?" He asks getting tense.

"Well Andrew was very drunk and got me by myself, and started doing things that freaked me out. So Jason found us and knocked him out and saved me." I say looking up at him and into his eyes, and I see anger and worry.

"Okay, first of all, why the hell did you follow that freak outside in the first place?"

I bite my lip. "I admit that it was stupid thing to do, but I didn't think anything would happen. I'm sorry." I say as he grips my hand a little tighter.

"Alanna, he could have done horrible things to you. Don't ever do it again." He says.

My anger flares. "Don't act like you have nothing to do with it. You wandered off with your little girlfriend!"

This shocks him. "Yeah well–wait, how the hell does that have anything to do with me going off with Miria?"

I'm not able to hold in my anger and hurt and my eyes overflow with tears that run down my cheeks like rivers. "You're unbelievable!" I yell then snatch my hand away and stomp to the car where Jolie and Jason are waiting.

"Honey! Whats wrong? What happened!?" Jolie yells running to me, she grabs me in her arms, and when Daniel comes over she yells. "What the hell did you do to her Daniel!?"

"I don't know..." He answers honestly.

"Well you better figure it out, quickly and apologize to her." She says harshly. "You want me to sit in the front?" She whispers to me. I nod and get in the back with Jason. He takes my hand, gives it a squeeze then lets go and watches people, buildings and lights flash by through the window. My heart warms up and even though my tears still fall, there are fewer than before, I watch out of the window too. I want to stay mad at him, and not pay attention to him for Jolie, but for some reason its hard for me, and he's defiantly not making it any easier for me. When we get to his street he says bye to me and then gets out and Jolie does too, they share words and hug, and as they do Daniel tries to apologize to me.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean to be mean or harsh, I was just...pissed at myself, for not being there for you, and of course pissed at that creep for trying to hurt you... God, if anything happened to you... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, or anyone else..." He said turning in his seat to look at me. I'm still looking out the window, refusing to let him get off the hook so easily. "Alanna, _please_... you don't know how serious I am about this, but..." he swallows, I quickly glance at him and he looks nervous. He tries to continue, "You're so important to me... and... I'm not really good at saying my feelings out loud, but... I think, you should kno–" Before he has time to continue Jolie opens the door and cuts him off while sliding in next to me in the back.

"Hey chickie." She says in a sweet low voice, grabbing my hand and warming me up with her warmth, even though she's the one who came _in_ from out of the cold. I rest my head on her shoulder and Daniel turns around and pulls back onto the road and drives to my house next. We drive in silence filled with tension.

When we get to my house I open the door and step out when Jolie grabs my hand. "You want me to stay over? I could ask my mom, I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all." She asks. I think about it, and decide that it would be nice to have her, we haven't in a long time.

"Sure." I say, she gets out and walks to my side, I pause and all of the sudden want to talk things over with Daniel. "Thanks Daniel... for everything. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and get out, Jolie and I walk all the way to my apartment hand in hand and in silence, my mom, Jonas and Leo are all sleep, but Jack and Moto are happy to see us and greets us by rubbing against our legs. We get ready for bed, I give her a pair of her silk pajamas that she has left here for times like these, I change into some cotton shorts and orange tee. Then we pull out the guest mattress from under my bed and get settled under the covers next to each other like we've done since we were five.

"So tell me whats up." She says once we're both in bed and the lights are off and Moto is sleeping at the end of the bed and Jack by the door, like our knight in shining armor. Jolie and I always joked about it, we would sometimes fight over him but we decided to share him, when she wasn't here he was mine, when she's here he's hers. But now I want my own knight in shining armor that I don't have to share.

I'm quiet for a second, thinking it over. "Well, I told him what was going on between Jason and I, that we're just _friends_ and that Jason isn't bothering me or making me do anything that I don't want to do. Because he thought that that's what Jason was doing, but... that's not what was happening. But then we got into this big thing, and eventually I ended up saying what I was thinking, and saying that I was pissed at him for going off with Maria, and not staying with us..."

She watches me for a while with no emotion showing on her face. "You know, when I was talking to him while you were in the bathroom and Jason was on the porch... Daniel told me something." My heart is beating fast as I'm waiting. "He told me how he feels about you." I'm shocked, and Jolie watches me for a reaction. "He loves you. Not just as a little sister, but as something more." My eyes are wide, as I stare into hers, and I'm even more shocked, not at the news but at what I see cross her face, that she can't hide. Sadness. Could Jolie be... in love with Daniel and not Jason? Then my heart beats fast with excitement at that idea. Wait, no this sin't supposed to happen, I'm supposed to be in love with Daniel, and him to me, and Jolie is supposed to be in love with Jason and him to her. She likes Daniel... and I like... Jason? And Daniel likes me, and Jason likes... who?

She forces a smile. "Congratulations hon, I'm so happy for you."

I realize that we need to fix things, sort this whole feeling jumble up. We need to agree that she can like Daniel and I can like Jason or else this will not end well. "Jolie... I need to tell you–"

"Don't Alanna, I understand that you and Jason just met up, Daniel just jumps to conclusions quickly. Now, we should go to sleep, you had a rough night, so go to sleep little missy." She says as she curls up next to me, resting her head in between my neck and shoulder and I wrap my arms around her–again like we've done since we were young. Then we both fall asleep, as I start to drift off I think about Jason and his beautiful blonde short wavy hair, light cheerful blue eyes and wide grin that always wants to make you smile with him, and that's what made me fall in love with him, that he wants people around him to be happy with him, and he makes people feel at ease around him.

I wake up to the sound of scratching against my bedroom door. I turn over and see Jolie totally out of it sleeping next to me. I sit up feeling groggy and totally not ready for the day to start. But luckily its the weekend. I realize that the weekend means that mom, Jonas and Leo are gone for the weekend–off to Amherst for the every-other-weekend-vacation. I get up and open the door for Jack and Moto, who are ready to eat. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the table, I first get my babies (Jack and Moto) their food, then read the letter that says: _Hi babe, we left early to Amherst and wont be back until monday-9:00, you have the place to yourself, I know you wont miss-use it. I called Jolie's mom and she knows where she is, so no need to worry about it. I bought some extra food for you, Jolie can sleep over all weekend if you want–just as long as her mom knows. Love you-Mommy xoxo~_

I set the note back on the table and head to the fridge to look for some food to make for breakfast, and settle on eggs, bread and beacon. As I'm almost done with the food Jolie comes out of my room rubbing her eyes.

"Heyy," She says in the sleepy baby voice, that she has in the mornings. "I smell something good, that's always a great thing to wake up to." She says sounding happy, even though last night happened.

I smile taking the last pieces of beacon out of the pan. "Yeah, knowing you, you probably waited until I was almost done to come out, but really you were up for an hour. Get the plates and cups out will you?" I say placing the plate of beacon on the table.

She laughs. "You caught me!" She teases getting the plates and cups.

I roll my eyes and follow her into the dining room, ready to catch the plates in her hands if she trips from still being tired. We eat our food in the living room, while watching _A Cinderella Story_ that's showing on T.V as family movies. We lounge on the couch with Jack laying on Jolie and I's legs with a blanket on us, we stuff ourselves with eggs, bread and beacon Jolie ate most of the beacon–she _loves_ her beacon. When we're done with our food and that horrible movie is over we clean our dishes and head back into my room, both falling onto the guest bed.

"Mmmm, I _love_ lazy mornings." She says sounding content, closing her eyes and snuggling against her pillow.

I lay on my stomach facing her. "Yeah, me too. Especially after a crazy night." As I say this she looks at me with sadness in her eyes. I bite my lip watching her watch me. "Listen, I just wanna say that–" But before I can finish my sentence the doorbell of my apartment rings. Jolie and I share a look, wondering who the heck it is–even though it's eleven in the morning, no one should be coming over, all my mom's clients should know that she wont be here all weekend. Jolie pulls the blanket over her head, signaling that she wont be the one getting her lazy butt up to answer the door. So I sigh and get up heading towards the door, with Jack following behind me, acting as a good German Shepherd, should there be any trouble and I get threatened, he will be right there to protect me.

I open the door, and gawk, it's Daniel, he's standing right there in front of me, wearing his black sweatshirt and light jeans, and his skateboarder shoes.

He raises a hand, looking a little awkward. "Hey." I blink a few times, processing this whole situation. I'm happy he's here and Jack is too and shows it by rubbing against Daniel's legs and licking his hands. "Hey buddy." Daniel says bending down to pat Jack on th ehead.

"Hey..." I say once I have at least re-boosted my brain-to-mouth-connection.

"Um, I was wondering if we could... you know... talk... since, uh... last night wasn't... didn't go that well...?" He asks running his hand through his hair.

I bite my lip, Jolie is here, so I don't think it would be a good idea, but I do want to straighten things out with him, mostly my feelings, and his. "Um, can you give me a sec? I'll get ready and then we can go somewhere... to talk. I don't think it would be a good idea here." I say in a low voice.

"Uh, sure. I'll wait here." He says pointing behind him.

I nod. "Okay, it'll only be five minutes." I say, then close the door and rush to my room. Once I get into the room, I see that Jolie has already fallen back asleep. So I quietly grab some dark blue skinny jeans, white tank top and a jeans jacket. I rush into the bathroom, close the door behind me, and stare at the sight in front of me. I pucker my lips thinking how best to deal with the knotted hair, bad breath and sunken eyes. I start by splashing cold water on my face, brushing my teeth, and pulling a brush through my hair, then pull my hair back into a messy bun, add some skin color face powder, and mascara. Then pull off my pajamas and throw on my new clothes, I do a once look-over of my self and decide this look will have to do, the kind of messy-teenage-yet-pretty-Urban Outfitters-girl-look. Then I dash out and meet him out in front of my door with Jack by my legs and we head out.

We walk to the dog park a few blocks down the street to let Jack do his business and socialize with others of his kind. As we do it's an awkward silence.

I venture to start the conversation. "So, I'm sorry about yesterday... I really must have ruined last night for you..." I say in a quiet voice.

He's quiet for a while. Then he goes. "Nah, I was the one who screwed up. I shouldn't have been mad at you. It's just... when I'm with you... my feelings go all over the place..." He looks like he's really having a hard time saying this.

"No, it was stupid of me... I'm sorry." I say.

Then he stops short that I have to walk three steps back to be back inline with him. He has this kind of... twisted look playing on his face, like he has something to spit out. I don't know what to do, just stand there or ask if he's okay. I settle on just standing there. Finally he talks. "Okay, listen Alanna, I've been going over this for a long time, and I'm just gunna say it, so just let me talk, I'm just gunna say this once." He waits for me to answer. So I nod. "Okay..." He says in a low voice that I think he was saying it to himself, as a pep-talk, I wait patiently. "I like you. Like... _like_ you. And I have for a while... but I never knew how to... well... _deal_ with it I guess. So, I've just kinda... put that feeling aside, which has been the most stupidest thing I could ever have done... because... whenever any guy has the hots for you... I would blow, and I would get pissed off, at you, or the guy, or even sometimes Jolie... but really that was just 'cause I was pissed at myself for always avoiding the fact that I love you." He pauses taking a deep breath and letting it out. While he does that I try to keep myself calm, my heart is beating like it's on a frickin' sugar high and will be for years, and I'm trying to keep my feet in one place instead of dashing off like that rabbit from _Alice in Wonderland_. I never knew you could get so tired already so early in the morning. "So last night, I guess that all those feelings I kept in for you... just... flew out... I'm so sorry Alanna..." He says looking me in the eyes with such intensity. I stare back at him, not sure what to do. Then before I can process what's happening he kisses me, I freeze up, not sure how to react. When he backs away he looks into my eyes with longing and love. At that moment my heart breaks, I know what I need to do, and I need to do it now if there is any way–if there still is any way left, to not break _his_ heart.

I reach up on my tippy-toes and touch his cheek in my right palm. "Daniel..." I say in a gentle voice.

"I know." He cuts me off. I tilt my head a little to the right. "You like Jason. Not me. Or at least more than a friend. I got that message yesterday, when we were driving back home in the car." I watch him, completely heart broken. He reaches over and wipes a tear away that has escaped without me realizing. "It's okay Alanna." He says quietly. But it's not, I can see the pain in his eyes. But I nod, then stand up on my toes once again and kiss him lightly on his lips, and we both know what it means. It doesn't promise that we will ever really be a couple, maybe sometime in the future, but most likely not. But it does have the promise of love for each other. I back up and what I see is a complete surprise, he's smiling–not a forced smile, but a genuine happy, strong smile.

Then he leans down to my ear and whispers into it. "I'm not giving up on you. Even when you're with Jason. I wont give up." Then he backs away and gives my hand a squeeze before he gives me one more smile and walks away before I can even say anything. I stand there for a while, just thinking about what's to come. Then I feel something tug at my jeans jacket, I look down and see Jack there looking up at me with his big brown eyes. I smile, pat him on the head and we head off back to the apartment.

When I get back Jolie is sitting on the couch watching some cooking show. I take off my shoes and jacket, then give Jack a treat for being good on the walk. Then I come back and sit next to her on the couch. We both don't say anything for a few minutes, I just sit there staring at the screen, not even the show, but just one spot on the screen.

"Listen, Jolie, I think we should talk..." I say when I finally can't stand the silence.

"Yeah? What about? Did Jack scare a kid again, with his huge size?" She asks in a failed attempt to sound cheerful, but instead it sounds like she's been crying.

I bite my lip. "No. It's about Jason and Daniel." I answer, my heart once again beating insanely fast. "I think we should set a few things straight." I continue.

She turns the T.V off and turns to me. "Okay..." She says, now sounding a little wary.

"Who do you like? Do you still like Jason?" I ask, just needing to get it out.

She watches me for a while, not sure how she should respond. Finally she opens her mouth. "Yeah, of course. Don't you remember our whole conversation yesterday? He's my true love." She answers giving me a fake smile.

I press my lips together. She wouldn't ever let anything be easy for me would she? "Tell me the truth Jolie." I say, determined.

"I am." She says sounding just as determined as me, if not more.

"What if I told you the truth?" I ask, if she doesn't want to tell the truth, then I'll make her... while telling my part of the truth. Because we both share the hidden truth, half for each. Her face fills with surprise. "I'm in love with Jason." I say bluntly.

She watches me, eyes wide and mouth open a little. Then she looks away, looking ashamed. "I... I'm in love with Daniel..." She says quietly. "I have been for a while." Then a tear falls from her eyes darkening the brown couch beneath us with the little dots they make. "I'm sorry Alanna... I'm sorry..." She says shuddering with each cry. I hug her pulling her close to me.

"It's okay Jolie, it's okay... I don't like him any more, it's okay." I say. We stay like that for a while, then when she stops crying we look at each other and laugh.

"This is ridicules."She says acting like her normal happy, cheerful Jolie self. "We both fell in love with each others crushes." She laughs. Then she looks at me and smiles. "You're lucky. Jason really likes you Alanna. He'll take good care of you." I smile at her, I wish I could say the same thing about Daniel, but she already knows the truth, so I would be lying to her. I feel horrible.

"I'm sorry Jolie... I wish there was something I could do..." I say holding her hand.

She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it girly. You be happy, you deserve it. I'll find another way." Her word confuse me, but before I can ask her about it she continues. "Don't think about it. I'm the happy-go-lucky-strong-Jolie, aren't I? C'mon! Have some more faith in me, Alanna!" She giggles and nudges me on my shoulder. Then gets up, and I didn't realize it before, but she changed and is in new clothes.

"You going somewhere?" I ask watching her head to the door.

She scrunches up her face and sticks out her tongue, the Jolie signature face. "Yeah, my mom called and asked if I could come home and do some chores, we're having guests over, so..." She makes a exasperated sigh then smiles at me again.

I smile back. "Okay, well, when will I see you again?" I ask.

"I'll send you a message and you'll know." Then she walks over and gives me a big hug. "I love you chickie." Then she backs up and heads out, giving Moto and Jack pats on their heads and then she's gone to do chores.

As soon as she's gone I head to the phone and make a call.

"Hello?" I hear Jason on the other line.

I take a deep breath and let it out quietly. "Hey Jason, it's Alanna."

"Hey Alanna," As he says that I hear what I've never noticed before, when he says my name, it's full of love and compassion. This is the boy for me.

"Um, well, I realized something..." I say blushing, even though he can't see me.

"Oh? What's that?" I smile because as he says that, I hear the smile and knowing in his voice too.

I laugh. "Come over here and I'll tell you." This shocks me, I've never been this bold before.

He laughs. "Alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Good?"

I nod. "Yeah, good. See you then."

"See you." Then we hang up.

I sigh and lean against the counter and close my eyes. Wow. This is amazing. I wish Jolie was here... But I'll see her later, and we can talk all about it, and what I should do next. But then I straighten up and scramble to get ready, I put on more comfortable clothes–so I don't look like I've been waiting for him all day, I put on some yoga pants, and a pink tank top. Then shake my hair out and make it look more relaxed and like Saturday morning hair. Then clean up after Jolie and I and make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Twenty minutes later and he's here ringing my doorbell. Jack leaps up and runs to the door, again his protective instincts kicking in. I open the door, and there he is, his beautiful blonde hair and blues eyes. So lovely. I smile and move out of the way so he can come in.

When he's all the way in and I close the door he turns to me and raises his eyebrow. "So whats up?"

I bite my lip, leaning against the door. "Well, I talked to Daniel today–this morning, and... came to a conclusion about something..." I say slowly, not daring to look at him. He waits. "It's that... I... like you... like... _really_ like you..." I say. Still not looking at him. "I love you." Okay, and now I just put my heart out there.

"Really?" He asks, and I hear hope in his voice but also disbelief.

I nod. "Yeah, really." I say smiling and look up at him. And I see a bright happy smile stretching all across his face.

Then his smile is gone and he takes a step closer to me. "What about Jolie?"

I nod again. "She knows, and she actually likes Daniel, so she's fine with it." I say.

"She knows that you love me? And that I love you?" He asks, I look down and nod. Then he puts his fingers under my chin and gently lifts my gaze up. "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Look away whenever one of us says you love me?" As he asks that I look away. He laughs. "Like that. It reminds me of that time at school with ."

I smile and blush. "I dunno... it... just happens... I guess..."

"Looks at me." He urges gently. I look up at him. "Now say it."

"I love you." I say without hesitation. Then his mouth is against mine, filled with intensity, love, desire and longing from those days we haven't been together. Starting that day last summer when we first met each other all the way to this moment, 1:00.

The time Jolie hung herself. Took her life, committed suicide.

We learned this twenty minutes after 1:00 that beautiful yet horrible, terrible moment. That night I cried myself to sleep in Jason's arms, actually I didn't sleep at all that night, if I even closed my eyes I had horrible visions and I would scream until Jason calmed me down, along with Jack, then I would cry some more.

Weeks passed and I wasn't my normal self, I hardly talked and I hardly slept, my mom decided that I need to go to therapy, I agreed that I should too. I went, but I still hardly talked. Finally Jason decided that we need to talk so he brought me to a quiet place where we could be alone.

"Listen, Daniel and I... we know you miss her, but you need to move on, she would want you to. She wouldn't want you to be this sad." I sit there shocked, nobody was this straight forward with me before. I mean, he is my boyfriend, but still... I didn't think he would.

"If she didn't want me to be sad, then why did she leave me? She was my best friend! Hell! She was like my sister!" I scream, angry tears fall down my cheeks for the billionth time this week.

"I don't know, and we may never know, but... she would want you to be happy. Wouldn't she?" He asks, and I think back to the last time I saw her. She told me I deserve to be happy. But that's not true, she does, she was the sweetest person I ever knew, the happiest, so why did she leave? I look down at the grass. "She wants you to be." He answers for me. I stay silent, he grabs my hand and holds it tight. I look over and realize that a tear is rolling down his cheek too. And I realize that her death hasn't only effected me, but it has for so many people. Even for people I don't know in school, she knew so many people, effected so many peoples lives, and here I am the brat, thinking she was only friends with me.

I hold his hand back. "I'm sorry..." I say in a weak voice. "She was your friend too..." I scoot closer to him.

He shakes his head. "No, you were the closest to her, you have the right to be as sad as you are." He looks over at me with forgiving eyes.

I nod. "Yeah, but I need to get over it at some point. Like you said, she told me, right before she left that I deserve to be happy, so I will be for her." I smile, thinking of her, how honest and genuine she was. "She'll gave me a message too."

He looks over at me with a questioning look.

"She told me she would. So I believe her." Then I take a deep breath and let it out, Jason does too, I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder.

After about an hour I decided we should go and leave this behind us."Let's go home. I don't wanna be out here." I say letting my last tear fall. He nods and we stand up heading back home. But before we do I hold his hand and stop.

He turns to me. "What's wrong?" He asks but without answering I kiss him, with as much power and feeling I can muster up. When I back away he pulls me back to him, after a few awesome minutes we back away breathing a little faster.

"I love you. Please don't leave me." I say looking him in the eyes. Begging him.

His face is covered in surprise, then a loving gentle smile forms. He brushes a hair from my face and cups my face in his protective hands. "I wont leave you. I promise." He brushes his lips against mine, while whispering the words that are like a song to me whenever he says them. "I love you Alanna."

I have a secret to tell you. As he said those words, a gentle warm wind blew like it was hugging us, making that moment even more memorable, do you think it was Jolie? Do you think that was her way of telling me she loves us too and that she's still with us? I hope so. I miss you Jolie.


End file.
